Event Guide: Summer 2k10 pt3
All the text here is from the event and copied verbatim from Gaia Online. This page shows the landmark encounters to the Summer 2k10: Frontier Skies event. See Event Guide: Summer 2k10 pt4 for the list of various encounters; Event Guide: Summer 2k10 pt1 for the game introduction, Event Guide: Summer 2k10 pt2 for the in-game tutorial and miscellaneous text. The layout of the page was made possible by this Gaia Thread: The Landmark Handbook Your Guide to Landmarks (which must be cache to be seen). Intro pt1 The list goes as followed: the landmark name, distance from Barton Town, description of the landmark, the options, and below the options the resulting consequence. NOTE: Since the Forest route is longer than the desert route, the distance traveled is not equal. For the Western Sea and beyond there are codes with distances next to them, this is the distance traveled when reaching the landmark depending on which route was taken. The codes here are to the Western Sea, the second set of codes can be found when ascending to the sky. First set of codes: *(F) - Distance traveled if forest route was taken *(D) - Distance traveled if desert route was taken Barton Town to Fork Forest or Desert Distance 500 Miles away ;Louie :"Looks like the path splits here. If we keep going through the forest, it'll take a little longer but we'll have plenty of animals to hunt. The desert is quicker, but my prey is scarce. What do you think?" ;Edmund :"Before us lies a choice that will truly test our mettle: we could keep trudging along through the forest, like cowards, or we could risk life and limb with a shortcut through the blistering desert!" ;Diedrich :"Hi! Did you know the desert is full of sand and hot rocks and disgusting lizards? It's a real bad place. The forest is nice, though, but it takes a long time to get through." ;Sam :"Looks like there's a fork in the road over here... seems like it might be quicker to cut through the desert, but it seems a little dangerous." ;Carl :Carl regards the fork in the road with dull-eyed incomprehension. It seems like one of these paths may be significantly more treacherous, but if you wanted help choosing, you shouldn't have picked an elk as your guide. ;Continue through the forest :You continue through the forest. ;Cut through the desert :You head into the desert. 'Forest Fork' 'Desert Fork' Onto the Ocean Distance 1,100 Miles away *The desert dunes seamlessly give way to beach dunes, and the relentlessness of the sun relents as you fly onto the Western Sea. Distance 1,500 Miles away *The lush forest grows more sparse as it descends into beach, and just as quickly, the beach gives way to the Western Sea. Flying fish and dolphins swarm around Cruiser, aware of your journey's mission. 'Western Sea to Fork' Volcano or Ocean Distance 1,600 Miles away (D) 2,000 Miles away (F) ;Louie :"We are at a crossroads, friends. Shall we brave the deadly volcanic fields or take the longer, safer route of sea? Only you can decide." ;Edmund :MISSING text ;Diedrich :"Hey, did you know the path splits right here and that you can go one way that is short and dangerous or one that is long and not so dangerous? Well, good luck with your choice! Bye bye!" ;Sam''' :"Uh oh, looks like we've got quite a choice. The volcano field looks faster, but way more hot and deadly. Traveling by sea is safer, but will take a lot longer. What do you say, Cap'n?" ;Carl''' :Carl stares blankly at the fork in the road, unable to give you any useful advice because he is a *@#%ing elk. ;Brave the Volcano Fields :You head into the volcanic fields. ;Keep Traveling By the Sea :You continue over the sea. 'Western Sea Fork' 'Mount Boom Volcano Fork' Intro pt2 NOTE: There are four possible distances that could/have been traveled, in total these are: Forest to Volcano, Forest to Sea (Cont) Desert to Volcano and Desert to Sea (Cont). These have been put into codes and show the total distance needed to travel to reach that landmark: Second set of codes: *(DW) - Desert/Western Sea Route *(DV) - Desert/Volcano Route (Shortest) *(FW) - Forest/Western Sea Route (Longest) *(FV) - Forest/Volcano Route Ascending Into the Sky Distance 2,200 Miles away (D) 2,600 Miles away (F) *The skies clear of ash and sulfurous fumes, and the clouds beckon you into them. The Jellyfish is not far off. Distance 2,600 Miles away (D) 3,000 Miles away (F) *The salty sea air grows less fishy and more refreshing as Cruiser ascends into the clouds, growing ever close to the Jellyfish. 'Distressed Demigod' Category:Gaia_Online_Events /Guide